Datei:Robert Trujillo – Before Metallica
Beschreibung Robert Trujillo (Spanish pronunciation: tɾuˈxiʎo; born Roberto﻿ Agustin Miguel Santiago Samuel Trujillo Veracruzneeded on October 23, 19641) is an American bassist who currently plays bass in Metallica. He has also played in Suicidal Tendencies, Infectious Grooves, Black Label Society, and with Jerry Cantrell and Ozzy Osbourne Metallica i/məˈtælɨkə/ is an American heavy metal band from Los Angeles, California. They formed in 1981 when James Hetfield responded to an advertisement that drummer Lars Ulrich had posted in a local newspaper. The current line-up features long-time lead guitarist Kirk Hammett (who joined the band in 1983) and bassist Robert Trujillo (a member since 2003) alongside Hetfield and Ulrich. Previous members of the band are lead guitarist Dave Mustaine (who went on to found the band Megadeth), and bassists Ron McGovney, Cliff Burton and Jason Newsted. The band also had a long collaboration with producer Bob Rock, who produced all of its albums from 1990 to 2003 and served as a temporary bassist between the departure of Newsted and the hiring of Trujillo. Suicidal Tendencies is a U.S. hardcore band founded in 1981 in Venice, Los Angeles, California by Mike Muir, its leader and only permanent member. The band is sometimes credited as one of "the fathers of crossover thrash".1 To date, Suicidal Tendencies have released eight studio albums, one EP, four split albums including the rare "Welcome to Venice", six compilation albums (one of which is a "double-EP", while the other is a re-recording of their debut album), and two long-form videos. Other than a small selection of new and previously unreleased songs on the split/compilation albums Friends & Family, Vol. 2 (2001), Year of the Cycos (2008), No Mercy Fool!/The Suicidal Family (2010) and The Mad Mad Muir Musical Tour (2011), Suicidal Tendencies have released no new material in the way of albums or singles since their last album, Free Your Soul and Save My Mind, came out in 2000. Suicidal Tendencies rose to fame with their 1983 self-titled debut album, which spawned the single "Institutionalized". That single was one of the first hardcore punk videos to receive substantial airplay on MTV and was the most requested single on KROQ for 6 months. Suicidal Tendencies next release was on their own label "Suicidal Records" where they contributed one song "Look Up...(The Boys Are Back) on the 1985 split "Welcome to Venice." However they did not release a follow-up full length record until 1987, with Join the Army. The album attracted the attention of Epic Records, who signed the band in 1988 and issued their third album, How Will I Laugh Tomorrow When I Can't Even Smile Today, later that year. This was followed by their next two albums, Controlled by Hatred/Feel Like Shit...Déjà Vu and Lights...Camera...Revolution!, which were also highly successful and both certified Gold by the RIAA.2 After releasing two more studio albums (The Art of Rebellion and Suicidal for Life), the band broke up and severed ties from Sony and Epic in 1995. However, they reunited in 1997 and have continued to perform and record since then. After over a decade of work and many lineup changes, the band intends to release their first album with all-new material in 12 years in 2012 Kategorie:Videos